Algo mas para mi
by Weasleyylovee
Summary: Por fin Ron decide expresarle a Hermione todo lo que siente. ¿Cual sera la reaccion de la castaña?


No soy JK, ni los personajes son mios.

Fue un momento de inspiracion, aunque no se como haya quedado, no me considero buena escritora, pero juzguen ustedes mismos:)

* * *

No entiendo cómo me pude haber enamorado de mi mejor amiga, se que "enamorado" es un término muy fuerte pero sé que es así. Ya que cuando no estoy con ella me siento tan incompleto, solo e infeliz, mientras que cuando está a mi lado me siento el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, a veces peleo con ella, pero no es porque no la quiera, es solo que adoro verla enfurruñada, aunque la mayoría de las veces acaba con lagrimas en los ojos, odio eso, odio verla llorar, odio ser el motivo de su llanto. A veces quisiera armarme de valor e ir con ella, para decirle todo lo que siento, pero soy un tonto cobarde. El sombrero seleccionador se equivoco bastante al mandarme a Gryffindor, aun tengo mis dudas sobre esa decisión. Las clases se estaban acabando y las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, y puede ocurrir de todo en ellas, ella regresara a su casa y talvez conozca a alguien más valiente que yo y se enamore. De solo pensar en eso se me hace un enorme nudo en el estomago, tengo que confesárselo.

Bajo a la sala común y no está ahí. Voy a la biblioteca y tampoco se encentra ahí, lo cual es muy raro porque los libros son su vida, la busco por todo el castillo y ni un ligero rastro de ella. Cuando estoy dispuesto a contarle todo pareciera como si la tierra se la tragara. Decido dar un paseo por los jardines, eso a veces logra que mi cabeza se despeje un poco.

Entonces la veo, estaba sentada en el pasto tratando de leer un libro pero a juzgar por lo ligeramente arrugada que se encuentra su frente no logra comprenderlo. Lo pienso y decido que mientras más pronto termine con esto será mejor.

-Hola- dije tímidamente, no quería que se molestara por interrumpir su lectura

-Hola, Ron- dijo ella sonriéndome. Mi corazón pálpito escandalosamente, solo ella podía lograr esa reacción en mí. Me senté a su lado sin decir nada. Ella indecisa, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos así no se si fueron minutos o fueron horas, yo estaba realmente agusto con ella.

-Sabes, me encanta estar contigo- Mi voz fue como un susurro, pero estoy seguro que ella lo escucho.

-A mí también me encanta estar contigo, Ron- dijo ella, y su cara tomo un pequeño sonroso, se veía adorable.

-Hermione… yo, este pues…

-¿Qué pasa Ron?

- No sé cómo explicarte- No pensé que esto sería tan difícil en el espejo todo se veía tan fácil, pero tener a Hermione a escasos centímetros de mí, no ayudaba para nada en mi concentración

-¿Explicarme que, Ron?- Se levanto de mi pecho, pero no se movió de su lugar, retire un pequeño mechón rebelde que estaba en su cara, ella tembló ante mi contacto, creo que no lo esperaba.

-Que te quiero, Hermione. Me paso los días pensando en ti, si no te veo me siento miserable, pero cuando estás conmigo todo lo malo se va, eres lo que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida. Ya me canse de nuestras peleas tontas que siempre acaban dañándote. Quiero ser el motivo de tus risas, no de tus lagrimas, y si tú me dieras una oportunidad, haría todo lo posible por hacerte muy, muy feliz.

La cara de Hermione era como un libro de Runas Antiguas, difícil de entender. Vi que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Maldición, la había hecho llorar otra vez. Creo que eso era suficiente, me levante, todo se había acabado. Seguramente Hermione no sentía lo mismo por mi y su llanto era una forma de demostrarlo, talvez sentía lastima por mí.

-Ron- la voz de Hermione estaba rota por su llanto, pero aun así era clara- Ron, yo también… yo también te quiero.

Esas fueron las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado, me acerque a ella, no sabía qué hacer, decidí que no quería pensar, que solamente me quería dejar llevar y eso fue lo que hice, mientras la miraba a los ojos, rodee su cintura con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Ella sonrió y eso me incito a cortar la distancia y besarla. Fue un beso lento y tierno ya que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarnos del uno al otro.


End file.
